


House of Flowers

by the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14



Category: LUNAV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluuf, I really tried, LUNAV - Freeform, The LUNAV fanfiction I wrote very late in the game, its kinda cute ok, nobody's gonna read this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14/pseuds/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14
Summary: It's Sadie giving Evelyn a present. Like an actual gift it's (hopefully) sweet.





	House of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> Alright full disclosure I finished this about 9 months after finishing the book, and I don't really expect anyone to read it, so if you are reading it I'm sorry, it's trash and I wrote it because the idea made me smile. Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes! If you like this feel free to prompt me on tumblr @the-fan-writer-14, I would love to write for you! Thanks for reading!

Thump. Thump. Thump, Osley stamped. Que was getting frustrated, and I couldn’t blame quer. I was frustrated too. I had been working to bend the Energies into the correct shapes for hours, and every time I got close, something went wrong.

“Dammit!” I cursed as the color leached out of my creation. I was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness, and colors spots, almost as bright as the Energies I was trying to manipulate, danced in front of my eyes. Osley brushed up against me, quer fur ruffling with worry. “I’m fine, Os.” I wasn’t fooling anyone. I pulled up a chair and plopped down into it, groaning slightly. 

Do you need anything? Osley asked. Food, water? 

“No, thanks though,” I mumbled through my embarrassment. Que hopped up onto my lap and settled down, in a gesture that so clearly said “stay put!” even someone who couldn’t understand what que was saying got the gist. 

Que and I chatted for a while, trying to think of new ways to complete my project and new ideas to incorporate into it. 

As I was drifting off into a sort of half-sleep, a thought popped into my head.

“What if she doesn’t like it?”

I’m sure she’ll love it. Osley said confidently. 

“But, I mean, what if she thinks it’s stupid? Then all this work would have been for nothing!” I took a deep, shuddering breath. 

She’s going to love it. You know how I know? Because if you care this much about it, and if you’ve put in this much time, she will be able to feel how much you care about this project. And, by extension, how much you care about her.

Soothed by Osley’s words, and tired from working for so long, I drifted off, falling asleep right there in the chair.

I could almost feel Osley’s caring exasperation in my sleep.

. . .

When I woke up I was in Jorbam’s branches. How I got there, I don’t exactly know. Osley must have gotten Zaylam to carry me.

I stretched my wings, feeling my stiff joints pop and crack. 

Today. I was going to finish this today.

As I made my way to the tree I’ve been completing my project, I passed by some young centaurs, galloping around playfully. I saw Evelyn with them. She was throwing a ball into the air, so they had to leap to catch them, and was throwing it somewhere different every time. Once, one of the kids overshot it a bit, and the ball bonked quer on the head. After Evelyn checked to make sure que was ok, she laughed along as the kid animatedly re-enacted what happened, giggling with quer friend. 

Then I realized what I had been doing wrong. 

… 

“And… open your eyes!”

I pulled my hands back from Evelyn’s face, and watched with bated breath as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widen bigger than I’ve ever seen them. The open living room of the house we were standing in was covered, floor to ceiling, with flower shaped bits of Energy. Some were big some were small, and they were entirely different types and colors and shapes. But they one thing they had in common: all of them were filled with memories. Every flower, once you touched it, showed a memory of us. 

The rose in the corner our first kiss- surrounded by fireflies.

Our first meeting- the way I knelt down to heal you in the snow was a sunflower, blooming bright and yellow.

Flying together. That isn’t just one flower. That’s a bouquet of lilacs.

“Oh my goodness.” The words come out of Evelyn’s mouth like a whisper, like they’re exiting her lips unbidden. “You did this all for me? Where even is this place?”

“It’s ours, babygirl. It’s our house. You mentioned it might be time to move in together, and I thought this might be a way to make it home, the Energies are only temporary, they’ll wear off in a couple days, but I thought it would make this seem more like ours.” I stop rambling. I’m just a little out of breath.

I turn, and she has tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, oh, oh no.” I kneel in front of her, and take her hands after a moment of asking. “Babygirl, I’m sorry. Did I move to fast? I’m sorry, I just wanted to make it special.” She isn’t looking at me, her eyes still raking the room. “I can undo, it if you want, just say the word-”

“No.” That catches me off guard.

“What? But, what?”

“Baby, it’s so perfect. I never, ever want this to end.” She kneels next to me, placing her forehead against mine. “I love this. And I love you. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that you want to move in with me in this house with these flowers…?”

“Yes, baby. A thousand times yes.”

“‘Cause, ya know, I didn’t know if you-” a smile creeps across my lips as Evelyn pulls me in for a kiss, just as magical as our first.

“I love you too.” I saw after we break for air, “And also there are more flowers in the other rooms, so we might want to check those out before we continue that absolutely spectacular kiss, because I KNOW you’re going to want to see those before they’re gone.” I pull a face, not unlike a parent teasing a child, and it’s so worth it, because Evelyn giggles. And then she laughs the full belly laugh that is the best sound in the world, and it is music to my ears.

And I know that she loves it. And I know that she loves me too.

Tonight, the trees and the dragons are singing for us, because tonight, we are made of love.


End file.
